


The Confidence of a Dragon and the Pride of a Lion

by LadyHallen



Series: Fon x Harry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Genderbend, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHallen/pseuds/LadyHallen
Summary: Cho Chang puts her foot down and asks her Feng - gēgē for help.
Relationships: Fon (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!) & Cho Chang, Fon (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Series: Fon x Harry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104401
Comments: 12
Kudos: 424





	The Confidence of a Dragon and the Pride of a Lion

**Author's Note:**

> The Prompt was: Cho Chang hires Fon for a hit on Voldemort/Death Eater. Fon tracks down his target and meets Harry while his target and Death Eaters are attacking her.

Cho Chang doesn’t actually like going back home, but certain circumstances, such as a dead boyfriend, do necessitate extreme circumstances.

Still, it took her two years. A year to convince her father and another year to find Feng - gēgē. If it weren’t for how damn important it was, Cho would have given up but it was. It was so important.

So despite how frustrating it was to argue her father into agreeing, and how tiring it was to find a trace of a man who was like the wind, she was finally face to face with Feng - gēgē.

He hadn’t aged a day, as was typical of Asian men who took good care of themselves. He was still lean, tall and incredibly handsome.

He was also the uncle who’d cajoled her into calling him brother when she aged and he didn’t.

She didn’t want to know, because it would break her heart, but she posited it was a curse.

“Feng - gēgē,” she murmured, running to hug him.

He stood up in a hurry, still taller than her but just as incredibly warm. “Little Cho,” he greeted. “Why were you looking for me? Faisu didn’t say anything. Just that it was urgent.”

She sat down across him and warmed her cold hands with the heat from the tea.

“Do you follow magical news?” she asked.

He tilted his head slowly. “No, not really. There was not much interest in my line of work.”

Cho took a deep breath and decided to explain to him the magical war.

Feng- gēgē was a good listener and he didn’t interrupt. His dark eyes were intent on hers and only moved to refill her teacup when it was empty and held her hands when she started to fidget.

“Two years ago,” Cho breathed slowly so her voice didn’t break. “He killed my friend, Cedric. He was a good boy and I would have married him but that bad egg killed him.”

Feng- gēgē finally moved. He sat beside her and pulled her close to him in a hug, so close she was almost sitting on his lap.

“And you want me to kill this bad egg?” he asked in his low, deep voice. “Would that make you sleep again and smile, little Cho?”

Cho sniffled, but she bit her tongue. “No, though if you kill him, it would work. No. He has supporters. I know some are forced because of many things, but those that are there because they want to. Can you…?”

The image of a very angry Harriet Potter flashed through Cho’s mind and she almost laughed hysterically.

No, Harriet was angry and she needed something to do. If word got around that Cho had deprived her of the hunt, then Harriet would get angry at _her_.

The Death Eaters though, the ones willing, aside from the Lestranges – who Neville had claimed to hunt – they were fair game.

And while Cho wasn’t angry enough to hunt, she was hurt enough to ask the biggest predator she had ever known to hunt them down.

“Of course I will,” Feng- gēgē agreed. He patted her shoulders and hugged her again. “It will be a nice break from my work. Sort of like a foreign vacation.”

Cho did giggle at this. “Only you, gēgē, would find hunting to be fun. Though, take care. A friend of mine is hunting down the bad egg for revenge. If you meet her.”

“I will not hurt her,” Feng- gēgē promised.

 _That’s not what I’m worried about,_ Cho thought.

Harriet, Cho thought with a lot of worry, had a _type_.

.

* * *

.

Face down on the floor of Malfoy’s elaborate sitting room, Harriet breathed.

Okay, so maybe the plan to storm Malfoy Manor wasn’t a good idea, but when they took Hermione, Ron and her had maybe gotten a bit desperate.

No, not a maybe. They had definitely gotten desperate.

But that was alright. She had a plan.

The plan was in tatters but it was still a plan.

Her wand was taken, and her best friend was bound in front of her and Bellatrix was getting too Crucio-happy.

But she could still breathe and she could still cast an expelliarmus without a wand and enough focus and determination.

She just had to wait for the right moment.

“Crucio!!” Bellatrix screamed and Harriet shrieked in agony.

Fuck.

Okay, so focus was a bit difficult, but determination was there.

“Merlin,” Harriet sighed out loud. She had to distract Bellatrix enough that she could recover to focus. “You are so noisy.”

“What?” Bellatrix said.

Harriet struggled to sit up and, “I mean, if you’re going to Crucio me, can you at least not scream too? My ears are ringing.”

Bellatrix flushed red. Then purple. Then she raised her wand to curse then –

“She’s right you know,” Ron said, catching on. “Why do you shout that spell? Do you need the decibels for momentum? Because Merlin’s beard, you are so loud.”

Ron got the next spell, his scream a terrible thing to her ears.

It gave her respite, however and she had enough focus.

“Expelliarmus!” she enunciated clearly. “Accio!”

Accio was new in her repertoire of wandless spells. She thanked Hermione and her paranoia under her breath while Ron punched Bellatrix unconscious.

“Fuck,” Harriet sighed. “Thanks Ron.”

He patted her gingerly while searching the room. “No problem. You took the first three anyway. Where is everyone?”

He had a point. It was strange, because no one was around at all. The Malfoy’s had vanished to a side door when Bellatrix had started cursing.

“That would be my fault,” a male voice said calmly.

Harriet didn’t curse him, but she dearly wanted to. Heart attacks for the recently tortured were a thing.

“Pardon me,” he added when both of them breathed hard. “But I was busy taking care of the rest of the house. I had to save you for last. It turns out, you saved yourselves.”

Harriet holstered Bellatrix’s wand, and straightened up from her dueling posture. “Thank you. Who..?”

He smiled impishly. “My name is Fon. Little Cho asked me to help.”

Cho Chang was incredibly far from Harry’s thoughts that it took her a while to remember who that was. It blindsided her. She had to blink a few more times. Then…

“That’s great, thanks. Have you seen the dungeons? They have our friend.”

Ron was giving her a look that said he was incredibly weirded out, but Harriet was tired and recently tortured. She had to roll with the weird here or else she’d suffer from a mental breakdown.

He smiled again and Harriet was starting to find it comforting.

There was just something incredibly nice and attractive about a person who looked and acted confident. Like the world would throw whatever the fuck it was at him, and he’d still be standing at the end of it.

Harriet had gone through months trying to pretend like she knew and understood things, and having someone else take charge, even for a moment, was lovely.

She was going to end up having anxiety after this, she just knew it.

.

* * *

.

Hermione just about jumped into Ron’s arms and Harriet patted any bit of Hermione she could reach.

Fon waited by the doorway politely and didn’t make a sound.

“How did you end up here?” Hermione asked.

Ron and Harriet exchanged glances.

“Uhm,” Harriet said slowly. “Can we do that later? You can yell at us then.”

“Why would I yell at you? Unless you got purposefully captured?” Hermione asked in a half-joking tone.

They avoided her eyes and Hermione’s hair just about started to float.

“Merlin’s saggy fucking – I was joking!” she exclaimed.

They dragged her out of the dungeon and they were both hiding smiles as she berated them for their recklessness. At least Hermione was alive and there to berate them.

Hermione finally noticed Fon and went quiet and red with embarrassment.

“I’ll leave you here,” Fon said at the silence. “I still have more hunting to do.”

He inclined his head to Ron and Hermione and freaking bowed a few inches lower to Harriet. He flashed her one last smile and left quickly.

“Huh,” Ron said. “He’s your type exactly, isn’t he, Harry?”

Harriet flushed red. “No!”

Hermione stared. “Yes, he is exactly your type. Confident, self-assured and capable. Zabini, that sixth year prefect you dated in fifth year, and didn’t you have a crush in McLaggen?”

Harriet protested all the way back to camp. “I did not have a crush on McLaggen!”

**Author's Note:**

> Harriet's Type is a widely known Secret. She has terrible taste in men and her best friends love to make fun of it.
> 
> AN: I added some words but it's not so different from my tumblr post.
> 
> Comments Please!


End file.
